


Basketball leads to a Boyfriend

by theamazingmilkperson



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingmilkperson/pseuds/theamazingmilkperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hang out session suddenly turns out to be makeout session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basketball leads to a Boyfriend

Kagami was laying on the couch watching some basketball games, when his phone started to ding. Kagami looked over to his phone and saw that is was a text from an unknown number.

 

**Unknown number: Sup baka ;p**

 

**Kagami: Who’s this?**

 

**Unknown number: Whaaaat you don’t recognize me?**

 

**Kagami: No. Seriously who is this?**

 

**Unknown number: Lol. Aight. I’ll give you a hint, I’m tall, tan, and handsome af. ;)**

 

**Kagami: Hmm very vague and I’m also guessing that you’re ugly af**

 

**Unknown number: I’m wounded Kagami. Ok one more hint: blue.**

 

Kagami read over the text and started thinking who knew his name and was bl-

 

**Kagami: AOMINE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!! HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?!**

 

*Kagami changed the “unknown number” name to **Blueaho.**

 

**Blueaho: Hahaha shit about time you guessed it and it’s none of your business how got I this number.**

 

**Kagami: I swear if Kuroko gave you number..**

 

**Blueaho: I ain’t saying how or who gave me your number. Snitches get stitches baka. ANyway just wanted to ask you if you wanted to play one on one.**

 

**Kagami: I can’t fucking believe you.**

 

**Blueaho: Soooo, yes**

 

**Kagami: Yeah whatever. Where?**

 

**Blueaho: Aight cool. You know that basketball court by that one grocery store on that one street.**

 

**Kagami: No. No I don’t know that one basketball court by that one grocery store on that one street aho.**

 

**Blueaho: Ok Ok. By the grocery market that has a big ass onion with a little chef hat.**

 

**Kagami: Oh that one.**

 

**Blueaho: meet me there in 10. Get ready to get your ass beat BAKA.**

 

**Kagami: Right back at you AHO.**

 

Kagami got his shoes on and started to head to the basketball court.

 

*10 minutes later*

 

Aomine was shooting hoops, waiting for Kagami to arrive. Some time later Aomine saw Kagami walking near the courts. “Hey! Over Here!” yelled Aomine. Kagami saw Aomine wave his hand and jog over to the court where he was at. Both boys got into position and played ball.

 

At the end of the game both boys were a sweating mess. They were on the ground panting. Aomine turned to Kagami and laughed. “Ha loser. I won.” Kagami “tched” and got up. Aomine started to get up when his stomach started to grumble. Aomine looked down to his stomach and whispered to himself, “Hmm guess I’m hungry.” Kagami smiled and slap Aomine’s arm, “You can come over to my house. I’m pretty hungry and I can whip us something.” offered Kagami. Aomine nodded in agreement. “Buuuut, I need to buy some ingredients cause I don’t have shit at my house now.” said Kagami. Aomine tilted his head back and groaned, “Kagamiiiiiii, reallyyyy” Kagami shrugged, “Hmm I guess I won’t cook anything and go home” teased Kagami. Aomine grunted in disapproval but agreed to go with Kagami because he is damn hungry.

  


Kagami and Aomine walk into that one store with the onion with a little chef hat. Kagami gets a basket and starts walking down the first aisle. “So what do you want to eat?” asked Kagami. “I feel like teriyaki burgers.” Kagami hmm in approval. Kagami started to go the aisle taking his sweet ass time (though Aomine of course) choosing with seasoning he wanted. Aomine groaned once again and Kagami turned to him with his ‘are you fucking serious face’. “You know what, should I be really wasting money on food.” teased Aomine while talking to himself. Kagami the put basket down and slowly started to move away from Aomine. Aomine quickly threw himself on Kagami’s back and wrapped his arms around Kagami’s shoulders. Aomine mumbles into Kagami’s neck, “stay, no, make me food”. Kagami laughed and went back to shopping with Aomine on his back the entire time shopping. And Kagami would be lying that he wasn’t enjoying having Aomine that close on his back.

  


Aomine and Kagami went to Kagami’s apartment to make the teriyaki burgers. “You can go take a shower.” said Kagami. “Ok cool. Wait, I don’t have any clothes to in change into.” Aomine said. Kagami suggested to use a pair of basketball shorts and any t-shirt. Kagami went to the kitchen to prepare and cook the teriyaki burgers.

 

Aomine went into Kagami’s room to get the clothes and to take a shower. However Aomine got distracted by admiring Kagami’s room. He noticed that Kagami’s room was much more cleaner and neater than his (that’s a fact). He looked towards Kagami’s thinking about the things that he can do **;).** Aomine hopped into Kagami’s shower.

 

In the kitchen, Kagami was in the kitchen cooking the burgers and setting them up on some plates when he heard the shower start. Kagami was REALLY debating whether he should go and join Aomin ;).  Kagami made a bunch of  burgers because he has a black hole for a stomach and most likely Aomine is really hungry. Kagami brought the burgers, plates and cups over the coffee tables. Kagami also heard the go off so he knew that Aomine was done taking a shower.

 

Aomine came out of Kagami’s and smelled the heavenly aroma cooking. He quickly put on Kagami’s clothes (and GOD did Aomine love the smell of Kagami) and rushed to the smell of the food. Aomine’s mouth started to salivate when he saw the beautiful piles of teriyaki burgers. He sat down next to Kagami and started to grab some burgers onto his plate. With a mouth full of burgers Aomine said, “KAGAMI THIS FUCKING AMAZING!” Aomine got on one knee and held Kagami’s hand, “Kagami will you marry me?” Kagami got fake emotional and smirked, “Of course…….. NOT HA SIKE.” Both teenagers broke out in laughter. Who knew that Aomine and Kagami would have a blast without hating each other.

 

After being stuffed with burgers, Kagami suggested playing a game on the Xbox. While playing an intense game of CoD, Aomine pounced on Kagami because he shot him on purpose. They both fell off the couch and landed with a thud on the floor.

 

Aomine and Kagami started to wrestle each for the controllers. “OI STOP TRYING TO GRAB MY CONTROLLER.” yelled Kagami. “HEY YOU’RE THE ONE THAT STARTED IT BAKA.” shouted back Aomine. “What nahhh lies Aomine lies!” Aomine took control and snatched Kagami’s controller and also straddled Kagami’s waist. Aomine smirked, “I'll give your controller back BUT under one condition.” Kagami rolled his eyes, “ What, you want me to cool for you for a week.” Aomine shook his head, “Kiss me.”

 

This made Kagami stop and freeze and look straight at Aomine. “I-I, Aomi-” Kagami didn't finish his sentence due to Aomine locking his lips with Kagami’s. Kagami wrapped his hands around Aomine’s neck and brought his face closer to his.

Kagami had to break the kiss for a quick breather. Aomine moved his head down and started to nibble on Kagami’s neck. Kagami brought his hands up to Aomine’s hair.

 

Kuroko had left his jacket at Kagami’s house and needed to get it. He had texted Kagami beforehand that he was going to drop by. Kuroko went up the steps the Kagami’s home. He had knocked a few times. But no answer. “Hmm I wonder if Kagami is even here?” he wondered. Kuroko remembered that there was key hidden on top of the door frame. He hopped on the big plant pot to reach the key. Hey got down and inserted the key into the door and opened it. He quietly walked into house heard noises coming from the living room. He saw Aomine on top Kagami on the floor, making out. He quickly snap some photos and then cleared his throat, “Ahem.” Aomine and Kagami both rolled off each other and sprang up. Aomine looked away from Kuroko while digging in ear and Kagami looked at the floor while blushing.

 

Kuroko faintly smiled, “Hello Kagami. Hello Aomine. I came here to retrieve my jacket.” Kagami remember and quickly went into his room to get the jacket. “So Aomine, I see that you and Kagami have been keeping each other ‘occupied’.” Kagami returned shortly and gave Kuroko his jacket, “Uh here's your jacket.” “Thank you Kagami. I must go now. Bye.”

  
After Kuroko had stepped out of the door, Aomine turned Kagami “Sooooo, uh did you enjoy it?” Kagami looked up at Aomine “Really??!!” Aomine looked at Kagami with a smirk “Yeah. I need to know if I'm the best kisser you have ever had.” Kagami pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “Yes.” Aomine ran up to Kagami and enveloped him in a hug. Kagami wrapped his arms around Aomine, “Uh what does this make us?” Aomine pulled back and looked Kagami in the eye, “I wanna be your boyfriend.” Kagami leaned in and pecked Aomine on the lips, “Yeah I’ll be you boyfriend.”


End file.
